


Dreams of Ginger Delight

by daisherz365



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Dreams vs. Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, SanSan Secret Santa, Sandor Clegane Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisherz365/pseuds/daisherz365
Summary: Sandor is sure he died in a blaze of fire, Sansa's touch tells him a separate story entirely.





	Dreams of Ginger Delight

**Author's Note:**

> for naturesinmyeye, 
> 
> as part of the SanSan Christmas in July gifting.
> 
> Was prompted: Sansa brings Sandor home - with smut
> 
> I honestly had a lot of fun with this, and hope you enjoy the turns I took with it. I had about two different scenarios beside this one that I could have written but I went with what this ended up being. 
> 
> Also pretty sure this is the most explicit thing I've written so, do what you will with that lol <3

Sandor Clegane is sure that he is dead. There is only one way down from a fall as great as the one he took to finish off his brother. However, this is not what he feels is a clue that he has to be dead. The ginger Stark is here with him. 

Surely, it is but a figment of his imagination that gives him the image of her. She looks to be elated to be in his company. She almost looks like she may cry over him. What a stupid thing to dream of. Who would cry over him? What a fool's wish before disappearing from this plane of existence.

Sandor can admit that he has always been rather keen on this girl. The Lady of Winterfell or he knew she would be when all of it was over. She had always been too prim and proper, rarely dirty apart from the time when the Lannisters decided that she was their prey. The time when he offered to protect her.

She looks dirty in the light now as she crouched and placed a hand on the side of his face that was scarred. He winced, pausing as he realized that he was wrong. It was the opposite side of his head and it still caused him pain. 

That was a nasty fall through the fire and destruction of the city. 

Her lips were moving he realized but his vision was going dark. He accepted this final look of Sansa. She had offered him more kindness than he deserved in that moment, and it had been enough for him. 

  
  
  


He had to be in limbo, that was the only cause for this. He wasn't in King's Landing anymore. In fact, the darkness of the walls around him told him that much. It wasn't a prison exactly either. He was shackled and the bed was much too sturdy and soft to be something like that. 

He became aware that he wasn't alone shortly, she was here again. Sitting on his right side, hand folded in her lap as she looked out while lost in thought. 

He didn't know how he felt about the fact that even in death she was all he could see. It was rather disconcerting considering they really hadn't spent much time together since after the Long Night. He was sure she had more pressing matters to deal with in the real world so this really was something his subconscious needed to coast him through this. 

He was a dying man. He was sure of it. 

She turned to him, smiling softly. "Clegane, glad to see you awake. Had us worried for some time."

He wanted to tell her that he wasn't. He couldn't be. 

"Don't you have something better to do," came his gruff response. 

She didn't change tactics instead, her smile broadened as if his words meant nothing to her in this point in time. 

"Not really. The coronation isn't for a few days more. Besides, Arya told me what you did for her. Thank you for being there for her. You've always been in arms reach when we need you." Her hand started to travel towards him. 

He attempted to be nonplussed about this. Like before in the hall when they were surrounded by people. He tried to remind himself that since this wasn't real, there was no real danger with letting his guard down but he had always been so tense with her. He had visions of things he could do to her. Not all sensual, most involved guarding her like the dog he was. 

He could feel a shift in the air. Something cool pressed against his skin that stopped him in his place. 

The sheet had risen up from his side, and with it appeared his bare lower half. 

He raised his brow at this, not specifically because he was basically naked. But because she seemed to be engrossed by the sight. He knew she had seen a cock before. Unfortunate circumstances before, and maybe this wasn't helping ease those memories either. 

He made to move the sheet back over to stop this situation from getting any worse but she had stopped him. Her hand had inched just below his length. 

Her head was tilted in a curious fashion. 

This irritated him more than he liked so of course, he had to open his mouth to say something crude to get her to back off. "Don't look at it if you don't plan to do anything."

Her red tresses swayed as she looked up at him in shock. "Sorry, it's just different than before I got distracted. Do you want me to help? I don't really know what to do."

He would desperately like to wake up now or die again. This is not what he imagined at all. He fully expected her to leave him. Any sane person would. Not offer to get him off because the cool air had erected him, well that and the fact that he had a thing for the Lady of Winterfell. 

He must have looked a certain way because she tried not to laugh. "What?" He barked. "Are you mad? I wasn't serious."

  
  


Sansa didn't know what to think about her feelings towards Sandor Clegane. He was the opposite of everything she had wanted in a partner but with some things that she needed. He had become an ally to her family in a strange way. He had bonded with her sister and protected them both from harm while also threatening them. By all accounts, he was somewhere in the middle of trustworthy and someone to be feared. 

However, for Sansa Stark, he was someone she had come to appreciate and want to be around. Maybe that was naive of her. But it's how she felt. It's why she had to bring him back home after rescuing him from the ashes and debris of the city. She had gone into the city herself to make sure he wasn't another dead to add to the list. He almost had been. A few moments later and they would have had to bury him. 

She thanks the old Gods and the new, he had made it. She felt it was her duty to sit with him every couple of days to make sure he wouldn't be alone when he woke up. To know that she had been there for him. Same as he had when she needed him. 

Necessity was probably another reason why she was in the position she was now. Staring at his unclothed male organ. She had sworn off it ever entering her sex every again, she doubted she would ever feel comfortable with that. At least not at her current state. But, it didn't mean she couldn't do other things to aid someone else. Someone strong who looked like he still wasn't back to form. 

"It's not like I plan to take you, Sandor. You need to rest as much as you can before you take up your position as my guard." She muttered as if this was rational. 

"Sevens hell. You'll do it anyway, won't you? You Starks, are stubborn."

Sansa grinned as she slipped her hand over his throbbing cock, stroking him gently at first attempting to get a better grasp if she should use both hands. He wasn't small by any means. 

"It's in our blood." She whispered, she moved to focus on her ministrations of squeezing and sliding her hands up and down and over his length. 

He had closed his eyes, not saying anything. Perhaps he was allowing himself this pleasure of having someone touch him. She didn't think he got the chance of a willing hand of someone he knew. So she would try to make it worth it. 

She knew that most people used their mouths, their tongues to get this moving along but she was trying to pace herself. Pace him too, make this last as long as she could until he could release. 

She felt his body shiver, as she grasped his lower region and something in her clicked. Something devious and not yet explored. She wanted to do this. To bring him up and over his precipice. She didn't know why exactly but in this moment this felt right. 

She let him go so that she could slip out of her dress. It was one of her more simpler ones so there was no need for aid. She didn't want to ruin it though, and she still had her underclothes covering her.

He had opened his eyes to watch her but didn't ask. He had to know that though she had decided to do this, she couldn't exactly leave the room unkempt. 

Sansa took the rest of the sheet in her hands and tossed it to the side so that she could climb up, in between his legs as carefully as she could. 

She gathered him once more and leaned down flicking her tongue out at his tip. She heard him draw in a breath as she slicked him up with her wet tongue going down from the tip, to the sides and cupping his balls. She circles around a few times at a slow and agonizing pace. 

"What a fucking tease." He grumbled as he tried to focus on his breathing knowing that she had barely dipped her toes into this exploration. He had to train his hand to his side as to not reach up and press her down, hard to take him completely. She wasn't ready for that. 

This couldn't be a fucking dream. She felt too real, too good around his cock. 

When she slipped her mouth down his tip and started to suck him off, he nearly lost it. His hands scrunched up the sheets in torture of letting her do this and not being able to just take her himself. 

Sansa was methodical about this, painfully slow about taking her time with him. Internally she was torn between his pleasure and her need to fill her own because as she went down on him fully she could feel a stirring. She tried to push it down and ignore it because that part of her life was something she didn't need to revisit but aiding Sandor in this way was unchaining her want to touch herself. 

It was a terrifying feeling because she hadn't had control before. She had always been the one taken advantage of in the wrong ways but here she was the one in control and she could stop it at any time. 

She let out a breath as she came up for air for a brief moment, the thought reinvigorating her. 

Sandor could see and feel that shift though he didn't understand it. She was acting stronger as if there was a new purpose in her. They did say sexual encounters made people do stupid things. He hadn't pegged her as stupid lately. 

She didn't say anything however, instead resuming her blowjob with an intense fury that would most certainly result in him letting his load go as soon as possible. He figured that is exactly what she wanted. 

When it hit him, he cursed her name. This was her doing in the first place. 

"This is not a dream." He laughed, as he came down from it. She had wiped her mouth and chin of him with the sheet. She moved to do the same for him but he stopped her and struggled to sit up. 

"Do you dream about me often?" She quipped, shyly. She couldn't turn that quickly after doing that to him.

He took her chin in his hand. "Maybe. Why do you care?"

Sansa liked to think the reason she inched closer to him and turned to wrap her legs around his waist was because she was overwhelmed by the sensation of it all. But, she trusted him too. Not to push her too far. Not to ravish her yet. 

"I dreamed of you, once. You kissed me or maybe I kissed you. It wasn't innocent."

He brushed her hair back. He grunted. "What you did to me wasn't very innocent either. If I was in a better state and only half a brain I'd have you."

She shook her head. "I don't believe that for a second. You could have taken me at any time while I...had your...cock in my mouth." 

He shuddered at her using a word like cock. It sounded wrong coming from her. It nudged him just a little, his hands came up and around her tiny waist to press her flesh against him. His cock brushed her thigh, his mouth firmly against hers. Then he was lost in something he figured was an impossibility.

For her part, Sansa tried to be careful when putting her hands near his head. The burns hadn't completely healed yet but she needed something to hold onto while they kissed with tongues and mouths dancing in unison. Her lower half lifting and pushing back against his cock that was getting hard again, just to feel something. There would be no penetration but this felt better in her opinion. This was heady with need and want. This was past necessity, it just was. 

She knew it would be hard to separate herself from him now that they had started with this. But they had to come up for air. 

Her heart was beating fast, her eyes traveled along his nightmare of a face. She was sorry it had gotten worse but also glad that they had this string of moments. 

Sandor looked for regret and found none, she looked happily at him. She wasn't smiling but he could tell from her eyes that she wasn't in any pain. 

"All right?" He forced out. 

She nodded, letting go of one of his shoulders so she could touch his cheek. He winced a little but endured it. How was he supposed to pretend like he didn't want her touching him again? He'd be so damned touch starved now that he had a taste of her. 

"Thank you for everything, Ser Clegane."

It wasn't a goodbye, just something she had wanted to tell him. 

There would be some time before he'd find himself in this position again. She would have duties. But he would be near, her sworn shield she had said. That would be enough until next time. 

There had to be one. 

"Damn gingers," he mumbled before going back in for more. She giggled against his mouth. 

Damn her. 


End file.
